Danny in the Code
by ChopSuzi
Summary: After Technis escapes AGAIN, Danny ends up chasing him to Litwak's Arcade. After that, everything's just wierd. :3
1. How does THAT work?

**Okay, yeah I know I should be working on my other stories instead of writing new ones, but I was hit by a runaway plot-bunny after watching Wreck-It-Ralph the other day. I've also recently bought the soundtrack off iTunes and I have to say, Henry Jackman is a WONDERFUL composer. The man's brilliant.**

_**For those who have NOT seen it, DON'T READ THIS. It's one gigantic spoiler. It takes place AFTER the events of Wreck-It-Ralph.**_

**It's also takes place in between D-Stabilized and Phantom Planet.**

**Vanellope, would you care to do the honors?**

**Vanellope: Aye, aye Captain! CHOPSUZI DOES NOT-IN ANY FORM-OWN WRECK-IT-RALPH NOR DANNY PHANTOM. *bows***

**Thank you, Vanellope. Now, ONTO THE STORY!**

**Vanellope: YAY!**

* * *

Danny sighed. This was going to be a long night. Technis had escaped from the Ghost Zone and somehow weaseled his way away from him once again. Danny was currently flying over the city in search of him. His Fenton Fones crackled with an incoming message.

"_See anything yet Danny?"_

Danny brought his hand to his ear and turned his microphone off mute.

"Nothing yet, Tucker. What about Sam and Jazz?"

"_Nope,"_ came Sam's response.

"_All clear here. Over,"_ reported Jazz.

Danny rolled his eyes at his sister's dorkiness.

"Alright. How about we finish this circuit and meet back at Fenton Works?"

"_Okay."_

"_Will do."_

"_Roger. Over and out."_

Danny rolled his eyes again. His sister is still taking this too seriously.

Twenty minutes passed before his Ghost Sense went off. Danny looked around wildly, trying to spot the source. Seeing nothing, he looked down, only to see the most obvious of places. An arcade. Danny facepalmed before calling the rest of the Team and letting them know.

"Guys, I think I just found him. I'm at the video game arcade on the East side of the city. I'll call if I need help."

"_Okay."_

"_Roger that. Over."_

"_Really? The arcade? Aww, maaan! Just don't trash it! That place has some great games!"_

"Don't worry Tuck, I'll just draw him out."

And with that, Danny swooped down and phased into the building. He peered around for a moment before noticing one of the games was doing something strange.

Danny slowly approached Hero's Duty and watched as a very short man and the game's main character, Sergeant Calhoun were dancing at some kind of rave party.

"What the heck?" Danny mumbled in confusion. Well, if Technis is in this arcade, this must be the game he's in. There's no way a game would do that normally, right?

Danny quickly phased into the game, landing in the middle of the rave party on his rear and quickly becoming a target for Sergeant Calhoun's rifle.

"Who are you, and how did you get in here? This is a private party," she said coldly.

"Uhhh…" Danny was saved from answering by the short man, as he stepped in front of him in a submissive posture.

"Honey, now hold on a second. What if he's from a new game and just got lost?" he said consolingly.

Calhoun studied Danny for a moment with cold blue eyes before lowering her rifle with an exasperated sigh.

"Fine, I'll give him a chance. But you'll have to question him."

As the short man turned around, Danny noticed he had a golden hammer hooked onto his tool belt. The man smiled kindly.

"Well, hello there. My name is Fix-it-Felix Jr. from the game Fix-It-Felix Jr. Who are you and what game are you from?"

Danny raised his eyebrows. Fix-It-Felix Jr.? Isn't that that old game that got some kind of upgrade?

"Um, I'm Danny Phantom, and I'm not from a game. I'm from the real world," Danny said unsurely.

Everyone gasped in shock. How could someone from the real world get in a game? Soon guns were trained on him again.

"How did you get in a game?" Calhoun demanded behind her rifle.

"I phased in," he said pointing back at the first-person shooter bot behind him, "Through the screen."

Felix scrunched up his face in confusion at the window before looking back at Danny.

"You're not human," Felix stated slowly, "are you?"

Danny shook his head, eyes flicking to Felix before resting back on Sergeant Calhoun's rifle.

"No, I'm not. I'm a ghost." Everyone gasped and backed up a bit. "And right now, I'm tracking a ghost criminal. He has the power to control and manipulate electronics. That's why I'm here. I sensed him over the arcade and flew down to find him. I've gotta catch him fast before he does any damage, and WILL YOU PLEASE STOP POINTING GUNS AT ME!" Danny explained, his voice rising at the end as his eyes glowed entirely with an angry green light.

The soldiers complied and backed away from him more. Danny's eyes returned to just his green irises glowing and exhaled.

"Sorry, but I really hate guns. I get enough of it from Skulker and Valerie," Danny sighed. "Not to mention my parents," he mumbled as an afterthought.

Unfortunately, Felix heard him and his eyebrows shot up in shock.

"Why in the world would your parents shoot at you?!" he exclaimed.

Danny winced. Nobody was supposed to hear that.

"Well… My parents are ghost hunters, and…" he hesitated a moment before continuing, "they kinda… don't know I'm a ghost."

Sergeant Calhoun laughed, holstering her firearm and grabbing Danny off the floor by his shoulder.

"My kind of kid," she grinned.

Felix was still staring off into space in shock. The boy's own parents shot at him? Well it was no wonder he hated firearms. Who wouldn't in a situation like that?

Danny brushed himself off and ran a hand through his white hair in an attempt to fix it.

"Well, thanks for the chat, but I have to get going. I don't want him to break anything."

Danny began to float up to leave, but then paused and turned back to the partygoers with a sheepish expression.

"Uhh… How do I get out of here?"

Felix took the incentive and turned for the plug, waving for him to follow.

"C'mon, I'll show you the way to Game Central Station."

Danny trailed behind him, floating about a foot off the ground. The rave party resumed as they left the room and boarded the train. It really wasn't a long ride, and when they got there, Danny's eyes nearly bugged out of his head. It was an enormous structure, with the appearance of an actual train station. Danny was blown away.

A large man, surpassing his own father's height, with a little girl on his shoulder lumbered up to Felix.

"Hey Felix! Who's this?" the man asked with a grin, exposing a gap in his front teeth.

"Yeah, who's the new guy? Is he from some bonus level or something? I've never seen him before," commented the girl as she slid down the man's enormous hand and ran up to Danny. He could see that there was candy stuck all over her raven hair.

"He's not from a game, Vanellope. He's from the real world," replied Felix in a hushed tone.

Both Vanellope's and the large man's jaws dropped, their eyes focusing on Danny's glowing form. Danny lowered himself to the ground and waved timidly.

"Hi…"

Vanellope snorted.

"If he's from outside the games, then how'd he get in here? It's not like he has super powers or anything," she challenged, eyeing Danny.

"Actually," Danny spoke up, "it's exactly like I have super powers or something."

He then floated up from the ground and lit a ball of ectoplasm in his hand with a grin. Everyone's jaws dropped simultaneously.

"Oh my gosh! Are you some kind of superhero?" She paused, eyebrows drawing down and backing away with a frown. "Or maybe you're a super_villain_?"

Danny frowned and dropped back to the ground, dissipating the energy from his palm.

"No, I'm not a villain. Why does everyone think I'm evil just because I'm a ghost?" Danny asked rhetorically.

Vanellope adopted a sheepish grin and apologized before turning back to her colossal friend.

"Hey Ralph, whattya say we show 'im around?"

Before Ralph could reply, Danny interrupted.

"Actually I can't. I'm tracking a criminal who's able to manipulate electronics. I gotta catch him before he breaks anything." Then as an afterthought, "Or tries to take over the world using video games again."

"He can do that?" inquired Felix and Vanellope in unison.

"He almost did it with 'Doomed,' an MMO I used to play all the time," Danny added offhandedly. "But then I jumped into the game and stopped him with my friends." He then peered at his watch and gasped. "Oh man, I gotta hurry up and find Technis before he does too much damage! Any of you guys notice weird stuff happening in any games?"

The assembled party, minus Vanellope, shook their heads no.

"I saw some weird dude with green skin and sunglasses fly into Pac-Man a little while ago."

"That's him! Which way?"

Vanellope indicated to her left and Danny zoomed past her with a hurried 'thanks.' She turned back to her friends.

"So, is he really from the real world?" she asked skeptically

"Affirmative. He popped right out of the first-person shooter bot in the middle of our party."

Vanellope laughed and jumped back onto Ralph's shoulder.

"C'mon Stinkbreath, let's go to Pac-Man. I wanna see this kid in action!"

Ralph grumbled under his breath about living in a dump before making his way to the Pac-Man train. Danny had just flown through the power cord instead of taking the shuttle, so they were free to do so.

**Meanwhile, back with Danny…**

"Ghost Child! How did you find me? I have been ultra sneaky in my infiltration of this arcade!" cried Technis in his usual annoying nasally voice.

Danny just folded his arms and waited for him to finish his monologue before smashing an uppercut into the distracted ghost's chin.

"You never do know when to shut up, do you Technis?" he quipped, throwing an ecto-enhanced punch into his gut.

"You will soon see child that I, TECHNIS, MASTER OF ALL THINGS ELECTRONIC AND BEEPING, am in my element! You cannot defeat me in video game world!"

Danny just rolled his eyes and re-ignited his fists in blazing green energy before lunging at the Ghost-of-Long-Windedness.

Little did the brawling ghosts know, Ralph and Vanellope's shuttle rolled in, depositing them about three minutes walk from the fight.

"I can hear 'em over there, Ralph!" the candy-coated racer exclaimed, pointing to the center area where the ghosties typically resided.

Ralph followed the sounds of fighting and soon arrived at an interesting scene. Danny was being strangled by power cables that somehow came out of the walls, whilst a mad cackling emanated from an outdated-looking person with green skin, sunglasses, and a trench coat who appeared to be the cables' puppeteer.

Ralph released a strangled roar before clobbering the puppeteer with his massive fists. Vanellope on the other hand went to Danny and 'glitched' the restraints from him. Danny crumbled to the ground, his breathing ragged. Vanellope helped him stand while looking him over.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

Danny rubbed his neck and squeezed his eyes shut. Technis really was stronger in here.

"Yeah, I'll be okay," he rasped.

Danny then turned back to find Technis on the ground with Ralph standing over him, his fists raised. Danny's eyebrow raised. He then drew his Thermos from his hip and, aiming at the downed ghost, Danny sucked him in, capping and stowing the device once again.

"Well, I guess that's that," Danny muttered as he lowered himself to the ground.

The halfa looked up to find a perturbed Ralph and a mischevious Vanellope. The sugary president moved closer, her mischevious grin expanding. Danny backed up into a wall, forgetting about intangibility.

"So," the girl purred, "now that the bad guy's locked up, do you wanna come with us?"

"Uh, actually I… gotta go send him back to the Ghost Zone," he said, jerking his thumb at the window to the real world. Vanellope's lips pursed in a pout.

"Oh c'mon! Please? Please, please, please, please, pleeeeaaaaassssssseeeeeeeeee eeeee?" she begged.

Danny looked to Ralph for help, but the giant just shrugged. He turned his attention back to the little girl in his personal space.

"Vanellope, I need to put him back in the Ghost Zone. It's really cramped in this thing," he shook the thermos for emphasis, "and I've gotta get 'im home before he wants more than revenge."

Vanellope deflated with a scowl.

"Fine," she said, waving him off. Danny smiled before lifting off.

"I'll be back tomorrow night!" he called as he sailed through the screen.

Vanellope turned back to Ralph and grinned triumphantly.

"I knew I could get through ta 'im," she stated in self-assurance.

Ralph just shook his head at her silliness before following her back to Game Central Station.

* * *

**Okay, so I know it's a shoddy ending, but I'm thinking of doing an epilogue. Tell me what you think in a review! :)**


	2. Epilogue

**And now for part two of this two-shot! …Or would it just be an epilogue? :/ Whatever. All I know is this is the last chapter and then I'm not doing any more.**

**Also, one of the reasons I did this is because I have some SERIOUS Writer's Block. And Art Block too, but that's not relevant at the moment. The other reason is that I wanted to read some Wreck-It-RalphxDanny Phantom crossovers and I only found one. (****ノ**ಠ**_**ಠ**)****ノ┻━┻****I was not satisfied. And then, the rabid Plot Bunnies attacked. It was terrible! I almost lost a limb!**

**Anyhoo, let's continue after this DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT, NOR WILL I EVER OWN OR CLAIM TO OWN WRECK-IT-RALPH OR DANNY PHANTOM.**

**Okay ON WITH THE STORY! *swoops out like Batman***

* * *

**Back with Sam, Tucker, and Jazz…**

"_Hey guys, I got Technis and I'm heading back to Fenton Works."_

"Finally! What took you?" snapped Sam.

"_You wouldn't believe me if I told you,"_ came Danny's weary reply.

"That bad?"

"_You have no idea."_

There was a lull in the conversation before Danny spoke again.

"_Maybe you guys'll wanna see?"_

The lab's three occupants looked at each other in confusion. What did he mean? They were spared from further puzzling by Danny's arrival. He transformed back to Fenton and dropped to the ground, striding over to the portal to deposit the tech ghost.

"Danny…" said Jazz slowly, "what exactly would we want to see?"

Said halfa turned around with a grin.

"Like I said, you're not gonna believe it."

Jazz nodded slowly, indicating for him to continue.

"Well… d'you guys remember that time I jumped into Doomed?"

Tucker and Sam nodded in comfirmation whilst Jazz just stood there with a blank look.

"I kinda did the same thing in the arcade. As it turns out, the game characters are actually alive."

"You mean… like… sentient?" inquired Jazz, scratching her cheek.

"Yeah, what she said. So, you guys wanna go visit with me tomorrow night?"

Tucker immediately confirmed that, yes, he definitely wanted to go meet the video game characters. Sam and Jazz on the other hand were more reluctant, but Danny finally convinced them.

**The next evening at the arcade...**

"Vanellope, do you really think he's coming back?"

The aforementioned snarky ball of cuteness turned from her current task to address the questioning face of Wreck-it Ralph.

"Well, yeah. He said he would. Is it so hard to believe that someone like him would keep his word?"

Ralph threw her a level gaze.

"Yeah," he replied flatly.

Vanellope snorted and returned to decorating her "Presidential Office" for Danny's aforementioned return.

"And even if he _does_ come back," Ralph continued, "what makes you think he'll wanna hang around here instead of explore?"

The girl froze.

"You're right!" she yelled, spinning around and jumping on Ralph. He had to take a step back just to steady himself from the force of her hug. **((Or should I say **_**glomp**_**? *wiggles eyebrows*))**

With just as much suddenness, she sprinted off to Game Central Station. Leaving a stunned Ralph to follow in her wake.

**(Aaannnd… LINE BREAK!)**

Danny Fenton made his way Litwak's Arcade, friends and sister in tow. He was excited, unlike his confused companions.

"I still don't get it. Why are we going to an arcade to meet your friends? Isn't it closing in 20 minutes?" implored Jazz.

Danny sighed. She _still_ didn't get it.

"You'll find out when we get there!" he growled.

They soon approached on the arcade and Danny excused himself, ducking into an alley and changing into his ghostly alter-ego. Returning to his friends and sister, he grabbed them and intangibly flew them into the arcade.

"Dude! You're breaking into an arcade?!" cried Tucker in astonishment. Danny spun around and glared at him with glowing green eyes.

"No, I'm not breaking in!"His demeanor relaxed. "I'm just… visiting some friends." He looked around before spotting Fix-It-Felix Jr. and walking over. "C'mere guys," he called, summoning his friends with a wave.

The group of skeptics shuffled over and looked at what appeared to be the intro of Fix-It-Felix Jr., but without Wreck-it Ralph.

"Wait, where's the wrecking guy?" asked Tucker, noticing the abcence.

"He's somewhere else right now," Danny replied, grabbing his accomplices and phasing them in when he caught sight of Fix-it Felix Jr. dancing with an unidentifiable character. They landed in a pile of tangled limbs at the feet of said couple. As it turned out, the new character was Sergeant Calhoun.

"I really need to work on my landings," he grumbled picking himself up and helping up Sam. Tucker did the same for Jazz.

"Do you have to keep interrupting our parties?" groaned Calhoun.

"Yes. Yes I do," Danny snarked with a playful smirk.

Tucker, Sam, and Jazz were speechless. A _video game character_ was engaging in conversation with them!

"I was actually wondering if you could tell me where Ralph and Vanellope are?" Danny asked, directing his question to Felix.

"Oh. Well, last I checked, Ralph was heading to Vanellope's game, Sugar Rush," the small man replied. Danny gave him a grin.

"Thanks Felix. Well, we're gonna go. I'll try not to interrupt your parties anymore." Danny smiled sheepishly and turned back to his flabbergasted company, ushering them to the little tram so they could head to Game Central Station.

"Did we just talk to a video game character?" Tucker asked faintly.

"Yes. Yes we did," came Danny's reply as they rode the tiny tram.

**Back to Vanellope and Ralph…**

"When d'ya think he's gonna get here?" asked Vanellope as she clung to Ralph's hair so she could see over the crowded station. Ralph, however, was interrupted before he could answer. **(Huh… This seems to be happening a lot in this story)**

"Hey guys!" called a familiar voice. Ralph spun around to find Danny waving at them with three other people gawking at their surroundings. Ralph eyed the newcomers warily whilst Vanellope swung from his shoulders and dashed over to the unfamiliar group of teens.

"Danny! C'mon over to Sugar Rush and you can see the party we set up for ya!" the child urged him, pushing him towards her game.

"Wait a sec, just who are you guys?" demanded Ralph, pointing an accusing finger at Jazz, Tucker, and Sam. All but Sam shrunk back from the massive man.

"I'm Sam, this is Tucker, and that's Jazz, Danny's sister," came her tart reply.

"So then you're more people from the real world?" Vanellope asked, dragging a floating Danny over by the hand.

Tucker answered with a proud "Yup!"

Ralph seemed to relax and allowed Vanellope to clamber back up to his shoulder. He was fixed with confused stares by the present company.

"What?" he yelled defensively. "She likes it up here, and this way I don't lose her when we're walking."

He was answered with looks that just _screamed_ 'whatever.' Vanellope giggled as Ralph turned and made his way to Sugar Rush. As everyone boarded the tram, the candy-haired child struck up a conversation with Tucker.

"Y'know, you look kinda familiar."

"Really? Well, I do come to the arcade a lot…"

"Oh I remember now! You're that guy who fixed my game when someone tried to hack it! Thanks!"

"Someone tried hacking your game?" interjected Ralph worriedly.

"Yeah, some kid wanted to win so bad, he ended up trying to hack it so he could have endless speed boosts. Then this guy came along and noticed him tampering with the wiring, so he stopped him, got Mr. Litwak to kick him out of the arcade, and fixed the wires!" She turned back to Tucker. "Man, you are my new best friend!" She jumped off Ralph's shoulder and tackled the techno geek to the floor in a Vanellope-sized hug.

"Dude, Tuck that's awesome! You never told us about that!" Danny exclaimed.

"All in a day's work for your local neighborhood techno-geek," came Tucker's muffled reply. Vanellope was still practically squeezing the life out of him when they arrived at their destination. She allowed him to stand, then grabbed his arm in a steel grip and dragged him off towards her Presidential Office, everyone else trailing along at a slower pace.

"So Ralph," began Jazz, "how exactly are you and Vanellope so close, if you don't mind me asking?"

"It's a long story. You sure you're up for it?"

"I like long stories. Enlighten me."

"Well you see, there was this game back in the eighties called Turbo Time…" Ralph retold the story of how Turbo hijacked Vanellope's game and how he ended up saving it. **(sorry, but I'm pretty sure you don't want to be bored with my summary of the movie) **"And then, since Vanellope technically wasn't a glitch anymore, she explored some of the other games until she got to mine. To say I was surprised is an understatement. We've been hanging out after hours ever since," he finished, his audience in awe.

"Wow…" muttered Jazz dazedly, "My entire outlook on video games has changed."

**When Vanellope and Tucker arrived at the partified "Presidential" Palace…**

"Hey guys! Look who I brought!" Miss President cried to the group of racers in the ballroom. They all looked up in confusion.

"Who's he?" one girl asked.

"This is Tucker, the guy who fixed our game after we got hacked!" Many eyes snapped to the teen before he was assaulted by a mob of rabid fans. Tucker cried out as he was hugged to death by the exuberant children.

'Oh jeez, please let them get here soon!' thought Tucker as he drowned under the sea of bodies.

**Twenty minutes later…**

Ralph walked into the decked-out ballroom to a strange sight and stopped, his train of guests crashing into his legs.

"Why'd we stop?" Danny asked irritably while rubbing his nose.

Ralph silently pointed to the cause of his abrupt stop and Danny followed his finger. What he saw both frightened and amused him.

Tucker was currently sitting atop the chandelier as a mass of crazed children attempted to get to him via human ladder. Vanellope was sitting off to the side with a wicked grin stretched across her adorable little face. Tucker looked down and spotted his friends.

"Guys! You gotta help me! They're crazy! I think one of 'em even tried to eat me!" he cried. Candlehead grinned and clicked her teeth, frightening the hysterical teen further.

"…I have no words," muttered Sam.

"Okay kiddies, hands off the best friend," Danny called. The addressed group of crazed fans turned and hissed at him before returning to their quarry. "Sheesh," he quipped, "these guys are even nuttier than Paulina." The ghost-powered teen turned back to his friends. "Anybody got any ideas?"

"I got one," snapped Sam, "why don't you just fly up there and grab him? Then we'll be his bodyguards for the rest of the night."

"That's not a half-bad idea," Danny said with a smirk.

The ghost boy flew up, snagged his friend, placed an ecto-shield around him, and landed on the floor again. Tucker was still shaking as the little Children of the Candy-Corn threw themselves at his protective dome. Danny looked upon his friend's troubles with a calculating eye. After three minutes of the racers' continuous lunging, Danny facepalmed with a deep sigh.

"This isn't gonna work," he said through his gloved palm.

At this point Vanellope hopped from her throne and screamed, "HEY!" Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked to her. "Everyone back away from Tucker the Magnificent! You're scaring him!"

Danny poked his head through the shield and mumbled, "Tucker the Magnificent?"

"Shut up, Danny."

Danny chuckled and waited for Vanellope's subjects to back off enough before he dropped the shield.

"There ya go! Problem solved!" shouted Vanellope as she sashayed toward the unorthodox group of individuals. She stopped in front of Tucker with a mischievous grin. "That wasn't so hard now, was it?"

Tucker sent her a weak glare and a scowl. Now he knew why Danny didn't like fangirls/fanboys. Those people are _frightening!_

"Alright, if everybody's set, let's get this party started!" cried Vanellope as she jumped atop Ralph's shoulder again.

**(I am a Line Break! FEAR ME!)**

It was a typical rave party with glow-in-the-dark accessories and blacklights as everyone danced and socialized. It wasn't until seven o'clock in the morning that Jazz checked her wristwatch.

"_Danny!_" she screeched grabbing and shaking her little brother violently, "we have to go! School starts in twenty minutes!" Danny let out a colorful strain of expletives before grabbing his friends, saying goodbye, and flying back out through the window display.

Vanellope tried to stop them. "But wait! It's-" but the rest was lost to the wind.

It wasn't until they arrived at the school that they noticed something amiss. There was nobody there. No cars, no teachers, no students. Not even the janitor was there.

"What the heck?" Danny exclaimed, now in human form. "Where is everybody?"

Tucker checked his PDA and groaned. Jazz snapped her head around and grabbed Tucker roughly.

"What? What is it?"

Tucker simply showed her the screen and she was screamed in outrage. Danny and Sam sent him a curious glance. He shifted the PDA so they could see as well. Soon everyone was moaning in despair.

It was a Saturday.

Minutes passed before Sam had a brilliant idea.

"Wanna go back to the arcade?"

Immediately, everyone got up and sprinted back to Litwak's Arcade.

* * *

**Okay peoples! There's yer epilogue!**

**And now for review answers!**

**princessbinas: **Thanks! I do try to give my stories **and** my reviews a bit of silliness in them.

**blackkyu: **Thank you. Interesting is a nice way of putting it, I guess. I know I can't write all that well and a LOT of my ideas are very "off the wall."

**Clockwork's Apprentice: **It's unique? Why thank you! I strive for uniqueness!

**ArmoredSoul: **Hehehe! I like giving people a good time with my silly writings!

**Nicky0:** Did you like it? TELL ME! and no "stretching the truth" I wanna know your honest input!

**Pinkie of the 4th wall:** I know, it's really weird, but It just sprung from my mind and I just couldn't help myself from sharing it!

**chadtayor020:** Hmmm... I REALLY need to work harder on raising my level literature proficiency. :/

Zippy: **I know! I am too! That's why I HAD to do this!**

Guest:** Thanks! And here's the epilogue! If anyone else has a better idea for one, have fun and write it! Just send me a link and I'll put the link on here. (sorry, if I said "it" one might misinterpret what I said to, "I'll post your story on here." I don't do that. That's Plagiarism. So the _link_ to your story goes on here)**

**blastburnman:** Thanks, I needed to hear that. Most of the ideas that spill from my mind don't make it on FanFiction. I usually don't think they're good enough for the internet. *shrugs*

**AwesomeMan327:** Thanks! :)


	3. Sequel Alert!

Okay people, a friend of mine, **AwesomeMan327**, is making an epic sequel to this little two-shot.

Here's the summary:

**After believing whole-heartedly that his plan would've worked, Technus returns to Litwak's Arcade. While delving through the codes, he discovers Turbo and together they take control of all the villians, good and bad; and corrupt all the games, putting them all out of commission. Can Danny stop them in time, or will everyone be trapped forever in Game Central Station?**

He hasn't finished typing the first chapter yet, but I'll update this with the link once he does.

~ChopSuzi


End file.
